This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Balance shafts are commonly employed to counteract vibrations in internal combustion engines that are not inherently balanced. A typical balance shaft can include one or more journals, which establish the rotational axis of the balance shaft, and one or more counterweights that can each be sized, shaped and positioned relative to the rotational axis so as to place mass at a predetermined offset from the rotational axis.
While the known balance shaft configurations are suited for their intended purpose, it is desirable that the overall mass and inertia of the balance shaft be minimized. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a reduced mass balance shaft with increased stiffness.